


The Boy Who Came to Stay

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Malice Mizer, Versailles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jasmine comes to live with Klaha it's obvious from the start that things weren't going to be easy for either of them. Still, the situation demanded that they at least try to get along and Klaha wasn't the type to back down from a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I better get this posted before I lose it again. (Stupid computer problems). I'm taking it on a slightly different direction that what was originally planned, but I think that's for the best. In a way my computer issues have done this fic a huge favour.

Klaha waited at the train station wishing he could be with his friends instead. Right now they were all at the park, playing baseball he guessed. It was a hot day though, perhaps they were eating ice cream beneath the shade of a tree? Either way, it was better than waiting in the boiling sun with his family, for the son of his mother's friend to arrive. It wasn't that he had anything against Yuu. In fact he had never met him, but what seventeen year old boy wanted to be separated from their friends on a day like this?

“Stand up straight.” his mother scolded, he obeyed instantly. Returned to leaning against the wall the second her attention turned elsewhere. What was Yuu like he wondered. Probably a trouble maker with an attitude, or a layabout with no future goals. His mother had explained that he was having trouble getting along with his father. Things were supposed to be tense in Yuu's home, so his too charitable mother had offered the boy a place to stay as a favour to her friend. That was fine, but why did he have to get involved? Just because they were the same age, didn't mean they were going to be friends.

A train arrived and the passengers stepped off, hurrying for the exits. There were many teenagers stepping off the train and one of them would be Yuu. It was impossible for him to guess who.   
He didn't have to spot him though, a boy was heading in their direction with a bright smile. Well he didn't have to fear. The boy wasn't a rebel or lazy or a troublemaker. He was gay. Not even subtly so. You could spot him a mile away in his fancy purple waistcoat with a frilled shirt beneath. Was that a feathered fan he carried in his hand? Klaha had never seen anyone look quite so ridiculous.

Beside him, his father's smile turned to a frown. Returning, though forced, as he politely greeted Yuu. His brother didn't even bother to hide his disgust, ignoring Yuu entirely and demanding to be allowed to go now that he had greeted their house guest.

“Please, call me Jasmine.” the boy suggested with a bright smile.

“Your name is Yuu, under my roof you will go by that name as respect for your parents.” Klaha's father declared. It must be hard for him to even accept Yuu into his home, Klaha realised as he watched on. What had his mother been thinking?

“If that's what you want.” Jasmine replied, nervous now. “And you're Klaha? My mother told me all about you. We're the same age right?”

“That's right. It's a pleasure to meet you.” Klaha replied, bowing before this boy could pick a more western form of greeting.

“Klaha has promised to show you around school on Monday.” his mother announced proudly. Forcing a smile on his face Klaha nodded his agreement. At least in school he'd have to wear the uniform. He wondered though, if it would be enough.

 

Dinner had been a tense occasion, but his mother had managed to keep conversation going long enough to hide any awkward silences. Through it all he worried about what effect Jasmine was going to have on his social life. Would his friends understand that this was a family commitment? He hoped so, he couldn't bare to think that they might believe he was like Jasmine. It wasn't that he hated gay men, he just wished they kept their private lives private.

Alone in his room he was about to call a friend, when he heard the music playing from what had been the spare room. He recognised the band, they were one of his favourites. Who would have guessed that Jasmine shared his taste in music?

He debated with himself about what he should do, but his curiosity won out and he headed across the hall to knock on the door. There was no harm in talking to Jasmine. Homosexuality wasn't contagious and things would be a lot easier if they had something in common.

“Yes?” Jasmine called, lowering the volume as Klaha took it as a cue to enter the room. The other boy expected him to complain, he realised. Or perhaps to give him a warning to stay away. He hadn't been friendly at all, and he felt guilty now. There was a child like innocence to Jasmine that he hadn't noticed before.

“You have their new album.” Klaha said, his smile friendly for the first time since he had met Jasmine. “I couldn't help but want to listen. I'm a big fan.”

“So am I.” Jasmine said, grinning as he offered Klaha a place on the bed. He sat down nervously, keeping his distance so that Jasmine didn't get the wrong impression. He was here to enjoy the music, nothing more. “I got the album early because my friend's cousin, is the younger brother of one of the guitarists.”

“That's cool.” Klaha replied, settling into an uneasy silence as they listened to a couple of tracks on the album. Besides him Jasmine reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cards, shuffling them and laying a few on the bed before him. His actions made no sense to Klaha, who watched him shuffle them back into the pack once more before selecting one at random. “What are you doing?”

“Practising my magic.” came the unexpected answer. Though it was about the only thing that could explain his behaviour. “I just can't seem to get the shuffle right. Here, hold this king for a moment.”

“Sure.” Klaha agreed, accepting the offered card and studying the artwork. This wasn't your regular deck of cards, everyone had been carefully designed. His king wore red and carried a spear with a diamond head, a true piece of art.

“Place it anywhere.” Jasmine suggested, Klaha doing as told, knowing what was coming next. This was a simple trick, and sure enough Jasmine pulled out his card from the shuffled deck with a flourish. “Here he is, I can always find my king.”

“It's just a trick,” Klaha said, suddenly uncomfortable in Jasmine's presence once more. Was he flirting with him? Or was it just a casual comment that had come out without thought?

“All magic is, in the end.” Jasmine answered, beginning another trick to entertain him. He went along with it, if only because the magic was better than the silence.

 

Jasmine could tell that Klaha wasn't comfortable hanging out with him. It was the music that was keeping him here, not his charm. Yet, despite all that, Jasmine was happy that he wasn't been hated or ignored. He could handle the way Klaha flinched when there hands accidentally touched, it was better than being alone.

“I have a part time job as a magician.” Jasmine informed Klaha who still refused to give him the admiration he craved for his tricks. He'd spent hours learning them, Klaha had no idea just how difficult some of these tricks actually were.

“A magician, or his assistant.” Klaha teased, laughing at Jasmine's silence response.

“Fine, assistant.” Jasmine replied. “It's more magic than you can do.”

“You've got me there,” Klaha relented, “So, do you have your costume, Mr Apprentice?”

“Yes,” Jasmine replied. He was going to have to show him wasn't he? The reason why his father had decided enough was enough. The reason why Klaha would walk away from him too?

“Can I see it?” Klaha asked. Nodding shyly, his heart pounding in his chest, he opened the wardrobe and pulled out a black bag. It was the kind you were given at any dry cleaners, but to Jasmine it felt like opening a cursed crypt. He had loved this outfit so much, once upon a time.

Hesitantly he pulled out the dress, holding it up for Klaha to see no longer feeling confident. He didn't care if people hated his sexuality, but to hate this part of him as well cut deep. Even he wasn't sure cross dressing was right for him.

“You wear that?” Klaha asked, reaching over to admire the detail on the sleeves. Jasmine nodded shyly, wondering what this other boy thought. “It's a beautiful dress.”  
“I know,” Jasmine replied, heart pounding faster and faster. Why wouldn't Klaha react?

“I bet you look beautiful in it too.” came the final answer. It was no joke either, this other boy really did mean exactly what he had just said.

“My father went mental when he found out.” Jasmine confessed.

“Why? It's for entertainment right? Plenty of musicians wear women's clothes.” Klaha replied, going on to list a few of the men Jasmine admired most. They really did have similar music taste didn't they?

“Would you like to see my next show?” Jasmine asked. It was fine if Klaha said no. In fact he expected him too. Why would this boy, who hardly knew him and wasn't comfortable even touching him, want to see him perform? He'd been crazy to ask. Really it was just something you said to be polite, and then the other would politely decline.

“I'd love too.” came the answer. Klaha had to repeat it, before it finally sunk in. When it did Jasmine smiled, thanking him and giving him a hug in gratitude. Beneath him Klaha went stiff, reminding Jasmine to be more guarded around him. Klaha hated to be touched, by him anyway. Surprisingly this time Klaha relaxed, reassuring him that it really was no big deal. Klaha was wrong, it was.

 

Monday morning came, and Klaha found himself feeling strangely protective of his house guest. Jasmine was a sweet boy, gentle and kind even though he might not appear that way at first. He dreaded his friends having the same first impression he had, but the school uniform must have lessened the blow. That or his friends were more accepting than he had given them credit for. Either way, they gave no signs of hostility towards Jasmine. If anything, it made him feel ashamed. Why couldn't he be so accepting?

It wasn't all perfect, a man like Jasmine couldn't go unnoticed and Klaha overheard more than a few mean comments. He should have defended his friend, he scolded himself. He was a coward wasn't he? Choosing the easy path and yet, how could he defend Jasmine against an opinion he secretly still held himself? As much as he pretended to be all right with Jasmine's sexuality, he just couldn't get over it. Could you like a man, and despise a large part of who he was? To his surprise Klaha was learning the answer could be yes.

Still they had got through the day relatively painlessly. That was until they had been changing shoes to go home and he witnessed Jasmine flirting with a boy from the year below. He'd never felt so uncomfortable and had no idea where to even look. Helplessly he made an excuse to hurry outside, waiting by the school gates on edge. He'd been getting on with Jasmine because he had allowed himself to ignore the parts of him that he didn't like. It was obvious to him now that Jasmine would make no attempt to hide his sexuality and he couldn't ignore it. One way or another, he was going to have to accept that his house guest was gay.

“Sorry, I kept you waiting.” Jasmine apologised as he finally came outside. Klaha nodded, and gave a polite answer, no longer sure what he could say to the boy by his side. “Is everything OK?”

“I'm just tired.” Klaha lied. It went beyond that, and he could tell Jasmine saw right through him. He could only hope he'd take the hint to let his mood slide.

“You didn't like that I was talking to Teru.” Jasmine said as they began to walk home.

“Flirting,” Klaha corrected. “Can we just leave it?”

“You don't like that I'm gay,” Jasmine accused. “and not ashamed. You think it's a choice, and I've made the wrong one. You just don't understand why I would be this way.”

“Maybe.” Klaha admitted. There was no point denying how he felt, Jasmine wouldn't believe him for a moment.

“It's OK, I understand,” Jasmine replied. “I think it shows great character to treat someone with respect, when you really don't like what they represent.”

“You're a sweet guy, beneath it all.” Klaha confessed.

“Then do me a favour,” Jasmine replied. “Stop acting like I'm just waiting for an attempt to jump you. You're attractive, but you're just not my type.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“You've become very friendly with Yuu lately,” Klaha's father commented one evening when he had Klaha alone.

“We have a lot in common.” Klaha answered, knowing perfectly well where this was going. The house had become divided in two since Jasmine had moved in the week before. His brother and father clear that they didn't like him, while Klaha and his mother did their best to make him feel at home. It was a tense situation, but until his father outright forbade Jasmine from living here they would all have to get along. He doubted his father would do that, not unless Jasmine actually did something to provoke him. For once he was glad it was his mother, and not his father, that had the most control of the family home.

“Like what?” his father demanded. He might as well have replied “Don't tell me your gay too.”

“Music mainly,” Klaha replied. “Some movies and stuff. Is it a problem that we're friends?”

“I just think you should spend more time with your other friends.” his father corrected. A far cry from his usual, you need to spend more time with your family.

“I spend plenty of time with them.” Klaha complained. “You just don't like me getting on with Jasmine because he's gay.”

“His name is Yuu,” his father snapped. “I will have none of this Jasmine nonsense in my house.”

“His father calls him Jasmine,” Klaha retorted. It had been a surprise to him to hear that Jasmine's father did this, and had no problem with his son being gay. Alien even that it was the cross-dressing that had upset him, the one part of Jasmine's sexuality that didn't bother Klaha at all.

“So he told you,” his father replied. “You can't trust anything his type tell you.”

“What do you mean by that?” Klaha demanded.

“His type don't have any kind of morality,” his father explained. The blood boiled in Klaha's veins. He'd never thought he would be defending Jasmine's choices, but what his father was implying was so ridiculous that he couldn't stay silent.

“Jasmine is a sweet boy, who cares about others. He doesn't judge anyone on something so insignificant.” Klaha snapped. Who did his father think he was talking about?

“You're young, you don't know,” his father began.

“Anything?” Klaha asked. “Is morality something that comes with age then? Do children not know the difference between right and wrong?”

“Children learn what's right, and what isn't, from their parents.” Klaha's father replied, his tone carrying a warning that he shouldn't say anymore.

“Is that so?” Klaha asked. “Well then I must have learnt my morals from Mother.”

“Klaha, you get back here now!” His father shouted after him as he walked out of the room, brushing past Jasmine on his way out of the back door.

 

Jasmine remained frozen as Klaha stormed past him, emotions swelling with him like the tides. It hurt to hear somebody imply such horrible things about him, yet Klaha had defended him. He'd once believed that Klaha was as homophobic as his father, he realised now he had been wrong. Klaha might be uncomfortable around him, but he didn't hate him.

The realisation that Klaha's father, who clearly despised him, might enter the kitchen filled Jasmine with enough fear to slip out of the back door. He saw Klaha in the distance and hurried to catch up to him. He'd been caught eaves dropping, but he doubted Klaha would even bring that up when he was so angry.

Klaha didn't say a word until they were far away from the road, hidden in a cluster of trees. Finally he acknowledged his presence, if only with a small smile. They sat together on the grass, neither daring to say a word. Their relationship had changed now, they were close or perhaps further apart. Both too scared to say anything, in case it might be the last. Would Klaha blame him for the argument he'd had with his father?

“Thank you, for standing up for me.” Jasmine finally said. It had meant the world to him, but he didn't know how to vocalise his emotions. Thank you wasn't enough, but perhaps anything else would be too much.

“I've never disagreed with my father before,” Klaha confessed. “At least not on anything any more important than the best flavour of ice cream. Trivial stuff that everyone thinks differently on, and it's fine because it just adds variety. I don't know what to do now. He's wrong, I know he is.”

“My father was my best friend growing up,” Jasmine admitted. “He accepted me for being gay, he accepted that I wanted to be called Jasmine, but I pushed him too far in the end. There was only so much I could do before he'd had enough. I ran away in the end, to avoid his disappointment. Only sometimes I wonder if I should have stayed and talked it out.”

“How can I accept the things he said?” Klaha asked, “Aren't you angry?”

“Not everyone likes who I am, everyone has people who don't like them. I think he's ignorant in his believes, but if I get angry the only person I'll hurt is myself.” Jasmine answered.

“I am angry though,” Klaha replied. “And confused. Maybe we have been hanging out too much?”

“If you don't want to come tonight, that's all right.” Jasmine replied. It wasn't all right really. He had been looking forward for Klaha to watch his tricks, but his relationship with his father was more important. Besides, there were other shows Klaha could attend.

“Do you want me there?” Klaha asked. As if that was the only thing that mattered.

“Yes, but,” Jasmine said.

“I'll be there.” Klaha interrupted. So that was that then? Klaha valued their friendship more than his father's retribution. It was one of the nicest things anyone had ever done for him.

 

Klaha entered the gay village feeling a little nervous. This wasn't the type of neighbourhood that he had ever visited before, and never would have had he not met Jasmine. He knew men were eyeing him up and it made him feel uncomfortable and on edge. He was being tested, but his friendship with Jasmine remained strong enough to overcome his fears.

“This is the club,” Jasmine confessed. It didn't really look that different to anywhere Klaha had seen before. Just your normal theatre type venue, with tables to sit at as you watched the entertainment. Sure enough, a magic show was being advertised for tonight, along with a warning that no under 18's were permitted in the building.

“Can we get in?” Klaha whispered, but Jasmine was already walking down a side alley.

“Don't say anything, we'll be fine. They don't question the performers.” Jasmine replied. Meaning he was used to lying about his age. At least he was right about the lack of questioning. They were both welcomed in the second security spotted Jasmine. All friendly smiles and jokes that showed Jasmine was well known here. He was introduced as Jasmine's friend, and had to tolerate a hug from an obviously gay man before they were left in a dressing room alone.

“You didn't freak out at all this time,” Jasmine remarked with a smile.

“Oh I did, just inside.” Klaha confessed. He no longer felt guilty about being uncomfortable around Jasmine or his friends. His feelings and thoughts were conflicted, but since that afternoon he doubted there was much he could do that would hurt Jasmine.

“I need your help to get dressed,” Jasmine admitted. “Takeshi normally helps, but he won't be here until last minute tonight.”

“I guess that will be OK.” Klaha replied. They were both boys, nothing to worry about at all. He barely reacted when Jasmine stripped down to his underwear, growing a little more nervous when he had to help him zip up the dress. This was a strangely intimate act, one he had always imagined he would be doing with a real girl one day. He could smell woman's perfume coming from his friend, soft hair landing on his fingers as the zip moved up Jasmine's back. His heart was actually racing in excitement as he finished. It made him feel uncomfortable, for entirely different reasons than he had done before.

He worked on pinning Jasmine's hair into a simple style, as Jasmine did his own make-up, the feelings not going away. He was enjoying this, he realised. Liked that he was being useful, and the feeling of being so close to the other boy.

A knock on the door came as he finished, and he went to answer he door to a man who was clearly Takeshi. Another gay man, but he wasn't surprised. He was the only straight man here, he thought as he gave Takeshi a once over. He was in his forties perhaps, with a friendly smile and handsome face. It was clear he got on well with Jasmine, but what really shocked him was when the two men gave each other a passionate kiss in front of him.

It was too much, his limits had been pushed and broken now. How was he supposed to accept this? The man was twice their age, a lecherous perverted old man who couldn't keep his hands of the school boy before him. Did he know that Jasmine was under age? Would it have made a difference even if Jasmine was older? He stormed out of the room, unable to watch any more. Jasmine knew what he was doing, he wasn't going to be his babysitter.

 

Jasmine had been nervous when he stepped on stage. Sure that Klaha had left. He should have warned him about Takeshi, but he hadn't been thinking. Klaha should have been gone before Takeshi had arrived, but the magician had arrived earlier than planned.

To his relief Klaha had remained for the show. Sitting at a table with the only lesbians in the room. He probably thought he was safer there, not that Jasmine believed anyone would force themselves on him. What was a bit of harmless flirting anyway?

The show went well, and he accepted the applause before meeting Klaha back stage. He didn't say a word as Klaha grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the building. His bag was already in Klaha's hand, he had planned this.

The heels were hurting his feet already, but he made no complaints knowing exactly why Klaha was mad. Takeshi flirted with him on stage every night, their romance part of the show. He was a fool to even invite his friend here, knowing perfectly well that Klaha would have found any gay relationship difficult to accept.

“What the hell are you thinking?” Klaha finally snapped, once they had found a quiet place to talk.

“I know he's older than me,” Jasmine began.

“Double your age, at least.” Klaha corrected. “When he was our age, he wasn't even born.”

“He treats me well,” Jasmine argued. “I'm sorry, I should have warned you.”

“Don't you dare turn this on me,” Klaha snapped. “Just because you know I'm uncomfortable with your life style. This has nothing to do with it.”

“Can't we just agree to disagree again?” Jasmine begged. He could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket, knew it was Takeshi wanting to know where he was, but he ignored it. His friendship with Klaha was more important to him than his boyfriend worrying.

“He's a disgusting pervert,” Klaha declared, “He dresses you up like that, abuses your sweet nature. He'll dump you soon, the second you get too old for him.”

“You don't know what you're talking about!” Jasmine snapped. Was he having this argument again? His father had said almost the same things. Calling his stage outfits, a sexual perversion. Klaha had been fine with them before. “This outfit has nothing to do with Takeshi.”

“I can't support this,” Klaha informed him. “I defended you to my father, but maybe he was right all along. Perhaps gay people are born without morals.”  
“Klaha, no,” Jasmine begged. His phone vibrating again as Klaha walked away. This time he didn't follow, answering the phone and reassuring Takeshi he would be back soon. His relationship was a controversial one, but Klaha's reaction had gone too far.

He was crying by the time he got back to the theatre, his make-up smearing down his face. How could Klaha have been so cruel? Would they ever be able to be friends again?

“Jasmine, what's wrong?” Takeshi asked. He couldn't answer, falling into his embrace instead. The friendship that had meant so much to him, was now shattered into pieces. He'd lost his father, and then his friend. Was this relationship even worth it?

“It's nothing that you won't make me forget.” Jasmine replied, stilling his tears and smiling at his lover. Klaha was a homophobic jerk, why should his opinion hurt him anyway? Love was all that mattered, and Takeshi provided him with plenty of that.


	3. Chapter 3

Klaha was waiting up for him, Jasmine noticed when he finally made it back home. He could see the light coming from under the door. This was an unwelcome surprise, he had been hoping Klaha would be asleep by now. He tried to move silently, slipping into his own room unnoticed. He couldn't face any more of Klaha's abuse tonight, or an apology that would just sound false. Klaha hated the fact that he was gay. Which meant, despite his efforts, Klaha hated him.

He was just about to get ready for bed when he heard the door open behind him. It was Klaha off course, who else would it be? Ignoring him completely he took a make-up wipe to his face. Talking to Klaha would be the worst thing to do while he was tired.

“I don't think you have no morals, I shouldn't have said that,” Klaha commented, “But I won't take back what I said about your boyfriend.”

“You're not very good at apologising,” Jasmine complained. Who did Klaha think he was? Did he not even realise how hurtful he was being?

“Good, it's not an apology, it's a warning,” Klaha responded. “That man is no good for you and will end up hurting you.”

“He can't hurt me nearly as much as you have,” Jasmine responded. Trying to keep himself together. Klaha didn't deserve to see his tears.“Who are you to judge my relationships? You don't even like the fact I'm dating a man. Anyone I was with, you'd find a reason to hate them.”

“Then don't make it so damn easy!” Klaha snapped. “You know why I'm judging you? It's because I care if you get hurt.”

“You're just a homophobic little boy who can't stand to see somebody else be happy.” Jasmine responded, as he finally turned to look at Klaha. “I think you should get out.”

“I'd rather be a child than a fool,” Klaha answered. Finally leaving Jasmine alone to face what had just happened. If Klaha cared about him, he had a strange way of showing it.

 

Jasmine wasn't speaking to him anymore, and Klaha knew he deserved it. He hadn't handled the situation well at all. His honest intentions just couldn't stand up to the fact he would have been uncomfortable around anyone Jasmine was dating.

His worry stayed with him over the next few days. Always there like an unwanted itch. How could he make Jasmine see how terrible his boyfriend actually was? It wasn't just that he was older. He treated Jasmine like an object. A sexual conquest and someone to parade around the stage. Jasmine deserved better.

“Klaha?” a boy asked, distracting him from his dark thoughts. He turned to see Teru nervously waiting to talk to him. He'd never talked to Teru before, not without Jasmine present, so he could only wonder what he wanted. “Do you have a minute?”

“A couple,” He replied. “Just waiting for my lazy friend to hurry up.”

“I won't keep you,” Teru promised. “Really I was just wondering, about Jasmine?”

“You like him?” Klaha realised as the gears turned in his mind.

“It's just, I was wondering if he was available,” Teru admitted. He seemed so unsure of himself. This was nothing like the joking flirtatious boy that he often saw hanging around with Jasmine. This was a shy teenager wanting to ask a friend on a date.

“He isn't,” Klaha confessed, watching Teru's smile falter. “But I wouldn't give up on him.”

 

“Jasmine?” Klaha asked as he heard crying from the other boy's room. Despite the disaster his last attempt to look after him had turned out to be, he couldn't ignore the other's pain.

“You were right, happy now?” Jasmine snapped from the other side of the door. He wasn't happy, not at all. Gently he tried the door, pushing it open and finding the other in bed. On his presence, Jasmine pulled the covers over his head. He didn't want to talk, but once again Klaha knew he had to make a difficult choice.

“I'm not happy,” Klaha informed Jasmine. “I wanted you to be right, so I didn't have to see you in pain.” There was silence in response. Jasmine was still mad at him then. What could he do to make things right? What could he do to show Jasmine that he had read his intentions wrong?

Not quite sure what Jasmine would think, but needing to take the risk, he slipped into the bed beside his friend. Without a word he wrapped his arms around the crying boy, wanting to comfort his pain. He could feel Jasmine pressed against him, his body warm to the touch. He held him tighter, just letting him cry. Whatever he'd been through, it was Jasmine's decision if he was going to share.

“Why are you hugging me?” Jasmine asked, adorably confused by Klaha's unexpected affection.

“Because it's about time someone hugged you, for no other reason than to take care of you.” Klaha replied. “I want to be your friend Jasmine, and sure we might disagree about things but that's normal.”

“I went to his apartment to surprise him,” Jasmine finally confessed. “He was with this kid, he must have been about fourteen or fifteen. All I could see, was just how young he was. How young I was when he did the same things to me. He's not a good man, he's not even a decent one.”

“Jasmine, I think we need to report all of this to the police.” Klaha replied, frozen in horror as he realised what was going on. Takeshi was a paedophile who had abused at least two teenage boys. Surely Jasmine could see how wrong that was now?

“I know, but I'm scared. This is all going to be get out around school isn't it?” Jasmine worried.

“They're good at protecting minors.” Klaha corrected. “Besides, I'll watch out for you.”

“The good men are always straight.” Jasmine complained. To Klaha's credit he didn't freeze up at the comment or push Jasmine away. Perhaps he was getting comfortable with Jasmine's sexuality at last?

 

Jasmine could hardly believe how nice Klaha was being to him. Perhaps he had been too quick to judge him? Or maybe they had both judged each other to soon? They had so much in common, and yet his instant dislike for anyone who was against homosexuality had blinded him from the fact.

They'd been in the police station a couple of hours as he reported everything he knew. Klaha waiting patiently for him while he made his statement. Finally free they found a restaurant to eat some dinner before going home. It was an emotional day for him, but at least he had his friend back. They split the bill and began to walk home, laughing and joking as if there was never a time when they hadn't been friends.

When they got home Jasmine was shocked to see his father waiting for him in his car outside. He glanced at Klaha nervously but went over to greet him. He felt suddenly shy, but his father only looked concerned.

“You heard, haven't you?” Jasmine asked. Off course his father would know, he worked on the police force.

“Is everything all right?” Klaha asked. For the first time he didn't want his friend by his side. He reassured Klaha he wouldn't be long, before slipping into the car and waiting for his father to respond.

“Do you know what it looks like when you go the police station instead of me?” his father asked.

“Like we're not talking. Which we weren't.” Jasmine replied.

“When you were little, there was nothing you wouldn't tell me. You had no secrets.” his father commented, “Now I find you're keeping something like this from me? Where did we go so wrong?”

“I'm sorry Dad,” Jasmine apologised. “I should have listened.”

“You should always listen to your old man.” his father joked. “He knows best.”

“Not always!” Jasmine protested, though not for the first time he wondered if perhaps his father did. They talked for a good hour before he finally got out of the car to return to his new home. It was easier if he stayed here, they had agreed. Only because it would be difficult to transfer back to his old school.

 

“You look amazing,” Teru complimented Jasmine with a shy smile. He'd been warned that the other would arrive in a dress, he just hadn't realised how amazing it would look.

“So do you,” Jasmine complimented him, taking Teru's hand in his own. They'd been dating the last few weeks, ever since Klaha had arranged their first date. If he had any doubts about Klaha's intentions, watching him arrange all of this had washed them all away.

In exchanged, he had found the perfect girl for Klaha from his old high school. They seemed to get on well enough but it was harder to tell. They were both so reserved together, so perfectly polite. He forgot sometimes just how old fashioned Klaha could be at times.

“So, what band are we seeing again?” Teru asked, blushing adorably at the compliment. Teru was younger than him, not only a year but also in experience. He was still a virgin for a start, but it was nice to be around someone so innocent. He wouldn't push Teru for anything, though he longed for a night alone together. Perhaps that was the hardest thing about losing Takeshi as a lover. Boys his age just weren't sexually aware, but if Teru stuck with him he'd show him everything he had learned.

“Teru! For that comment alone I should send you home.” Klaha complained. So fine, Teru didn't share their taste in music. It was sweet that he had come along.

“And deny Jasmine the chance to look at this ass?” Teru demanded. “Are you insane.”  
“He raises a good point.” Jasmine added, “It's a really nice one.”

“Sure, you would think that.” Klaha replied with a smile. He'd come so far from the homophobic boy who had met him at the station. Though Jasmine supposed they both had. “It doesn't excuse Teru not even knowing who we're hear to see.”

“Whatever, Mr Third Wheel.” Teru retorted.

“I'm pretty sure the third wheel is the guy who turned up for a concert, when he hadn't even heard of the band before he was asked to attend.” Klaha replied, starting a whole series of insults that made Jasmine smile to himself. Everything was fine, just as long as they all continued to get along. It was funny how things always seemed able to work themselves out in the end.


End file.
